LOST Chatroom
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: What happens when the castaways of LOST find a chatroom?
1. Chapter 1

**Just bringing a little humor to LOST. It's fun. If you like it, I'll keep it going.

* * *

**

**Drshephard has signed on**

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Drshephard:** Hi Kate.

**Freckles821:** Hi Jack :)

**Drshephard:** Who is Freckles?

**Freckles821:** Oh, that's what Sawyer always calls me.

**Freckles821:** …

**Freckles821:** Jack?

**Bl0ndew0man has signed on**

**Bl0ndew0man:** Hello?

**Drshephard**: Hi Juliet!

**Bl0ndew0man:** Hi Jackie! I'm new here. Mind showing me around?

**Drshephard:** No problem

**Freckles821:** Who the #! Is 'Jackie'?!?

**Bl0ndew0man has signed out**

**Drshephard:** Friggin' Kate! You scared her away!

**Freckles821:** Good.

**Drshephard has signed out**

**Freckles821:** Fine! I don't need you anyway.

**Conman98 has signed on**

**Conman98:** What's up, Freckles?

**Freckles821:** Hi, Sawyer. Jack is a loser.

**Conman98:** Don't worry, you can crawl into my tent. ;)

**Freckles821 has signed out**

**Conman98**: All you had to do was say 'no'.

**Conman98 has signed out**

**Otherman1 has signed on**

**Otherman1:** …Hello…?

**Otherman1:** I'm lonely.

**Otherman1 has signed out**

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Freckles821:** Yes! I get the chatroom all to myself!

**Iluvnadia has signed on**

**Freckles821:** Who are you?

**Iluvnadia:** Sayid.

**Freckles821:** I thought you loved Shannon…?

**Iluvnadia:** I can't love a dead woman! Duh!

**Freckles821:** You can't love a woman who ain't on the island! Duh!

**Iluvnadia:** Oh, you're right.

**Iluvnadia:** Hmmm…

**Iluvnadia has signed out**

**Freckles821:** What a retard.

**Bigguy487 has signed on**

**Bigguy487:** Haha! I hacked Hurley's account!

**Freckles821:** What did he ever do to you?

**Bigguy487:** He boarded the plane.

**Freckles821:** You're not big though…

**Bigguy487:** Hmmm…You're right…

**Bigguy487 has signed out**

**Junglew0man1 has signed on**

**Junglew0man1:** Well, this is awkward

**Freckles821:** Danielle?

**Junglew0man1:** No, Sayid.

**Freckles821:** …

**Junglew0man1 has signed out**

**Freckles821 has signed out**

**Bigguy487 has signed in**

**Bigguy821:** Hey! Who hacked my account?!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't worry, I add in more characters as I go. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Drshephard has signed on**

**Freckles821: **Srry I scared ur GF away

**Drshephard:** That's okay.

**Freckles821:** Ah ha! So she IS ur GF!

**Drshephard:** Kate! Wait!

**Freckles821 has signed out**

**Otherman1 has signed on**

**Otherman1:** Hi!

**Drshephard:** …Ben?!

**Otherman1:** Yep.

**Drshephard as signed off**

**Otherman1:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**Otherman1:** I'm lonely again.

**Otherman1:** Hello…?

**R0ckstarr has signed on**

**Otherman1:** Charlie?

**R0ckstarr:** 'Ello Ben.

**Otherman1:** I thought I ordered that man with the eye patch to kill you

**R0ckstarr:** You should fire him.

**Otherman1:** Don't worry, I will.

**R0ckstarr:** Too late. He blew himself up.

**Otherman1:** Crap.

**Otherman1 has signed out**

**Princess898 has signed on**

**Princess898:** Charlie? You're alive!

**R0ckstarr:** Not entirely.

**Princess898:** What do you mean?

**Physicb0y1 has signed on**

**Physicb0y1:** Charlie? Wha…?

**Physicb0y1:** I watched you drown, though!

**R0ckstarr:** Shhh! Claire doesn't know that yet!

**Princess898: **WHAT?!? CHARLIE YOU DROWNED?!?

**R0ckstarr has signed out**

**Princess898:** Desmond, this is all your fault!

**Princess898 has signed out**

**Physicb0y1 has signed out**

**Faithrawks87 has signed on**

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Drshephard has signed on**

**Freckles821:** Hey, guys?

**Faithrawks87:** What?

**Drshephard:** What?

**Freckles821:** If we're stranded on an island, how can we be in a chatroom…?

**Drshephard:** Kate has a point.

**Drshephard:** Care to explain Locke? You seem to know everything about the island.

**Faithrawks87 has signed out**

**Drshephard has signed out**

**Freckles821 has signed out**

**Bigguy487 has signed on**

**Bigguy487:** I still want to know who hacked my account.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drshephard has signed on**

**Faithrawks87 has signed on**

**Junglew0man1 has signed on**

**Junglegurl1 has signed on**

**Karl has signed on**

**Fishb0y has signed on**

**K0reanw0man has signed on**

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Conman98 has signed on**

**Bl0ndew0man has signed on**

**Bigguy487 has signed on**

**Psychicb0y1 has signed on**

**Psychicb0y1:** Guess what every one!

**Bl0ndew0man:** What?

**Freckles821:** What?

**Psychicb0y1:** I finally figured out how to spell 'Psychic'!

**Conman98:** Congratulations.

**Faithrawks87:** It was your destiny.

**Drshephard:** Oh God. Someone please shut this lunatic Locke up!

**Faithrawks87:** That's not very nice, Jack.

**Bigguy487:** Calm down everyone. Let's kiss a make up.

**Freckles821:** Wow, everyone is on today.

**Karl:** How did we ALL get computers?

**Faithrawks87:** Don't question faith, young man.

**Drshephard:** Oh! That is it! I'm gonna kick your ass, Locke!

**Faithraws87 has signed out **

**Drshephard has signed out**

**K0reanw0man:** Interesting…

**Fishb0y:** Yes, very.

**Conman98:** Jin? I thought you didn't know English very well.

**K0reanw0man:** He's using his online translator.

**Fishb0y:** Cool, huh?

**Conman98:** Yeah, I guess.

**Psychicb0y1**: G2G, guys. I'm having a vision.

**Psychicb0y1 has signed out**

**Freckles821:** Whateva.

**Karl:** Alex, your mom has an account? Junglew0man1?

**Junglegurl1:** I guess.

**Junglew0man1**: This isn't Danielle at the moment.

**Karl:** …

**Junglegurl1:** Who is it?

**Junglew0man1:** Sayid.

**Junglegurl1:** Why are you on my moms account…?

**Freckles821:** Long story.

**Junglew0man1:** I didn't like Hurleys account.

**Bigguy487**: Wait, what? YOU hacked my account?!

**Junglew0man1 has signed out **

**Junglegurl1 has signed out**

**Biggguy487 has signed out**

**Freckles821:** Karl, you couldn't think of a more creative screename?

**Karl:** No.

**Karl:** All the good one's were taken.

**Freckles821:** I see.

**Karl:** I have to go. Alex is telling her mom Sayid hacked her account.

**Karl: **Looks like a fist fight to me.

**Karl has signed out**

**Bl0ndew0man: **I want to see this.

**Bl0ndew0man has signed out**

**Fishb0y: **Very interesting indeed.

**K0reanw0man: **Wait for me!

**Fishb0y has signed out **

**K0reanwoman has signed out**

**Conman98: **I guess it's just you and me now, Freckles.

**Freckles821 has signed out**

**Conman98: **Well, fine!

**Conman98 has signed out**


	4. Chapter 4

The OTHER Chatroom 

**R0ckstarr has signed on**

**Shotdowndeadcop has signed on**

**R0ckstarr**: Cool! This is where the dead people chat!

**Shotdowndeadcop:** That's how it looks.

**R0ckstarr:** Who are you?

**Shotdowndeadcop:** Ana Lucia.

**R0ckstarr:** Oh! I remember you.

**Shotdowndeadcop:** That comforts me.

**R0ckstarr:** That was sarcasim, right?

**Shotdowndeadcop:** Nothing gets past you.

**R0ckstarr:** Wow, dead people are grumpy.

**Shotdowndeadcop has signed off**

**R0ckstarr:** Well!

**Preacherwannabe has signed on**

**R0ckstarr:** Eko?

**Preacherwannabe:** Yes?

**R0ckstarr:** Cool!

**Booners has signed on**

**Booners:** What's up everyone?

**R0ckstarr:** 'Ello Boone.

**Booners:** I didn't think you should have died.

**Booners:** I was your favorite fan.

**R0ckstarr:** You can see us?

**Booners:** Oh yeah. We keep an eye out.

**Booners:** Like, do you like Jack and Kate OR Jack and Juliet, better?

**R0ckstarr:** Jate all the way.

**Booners:** That's what I say.

**Rockstarr:** We should start a fan group.

**Booners:** GREAT IDEA! I'LL GET A PEN!

**R0ckstarr**: You do that.

**Preacherwannabe:** Actually, I have always been a fan of Jacket.

**R0ckstarr:** Oh! BOO you Eko!

**Booners:** BOO!

**Preacherwannabe has signed out**

**R0ckstarr:** Wuss.

**Booners:** Alright, let's round up all the rest of the jaters.

**R0ckstarr:** Let's go.

**R0ckstarr has signed out**

**Booners has signed out**

* * *

Short, I know. 


	5. Chapter 5

**R0ckstarr has signed on**

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**R0ckstarr: **I just got back from the Dead Peeps Chatroom.

**R0ckstarr: **Boone was there!

**R0ckstarr: **So was Eko and Ana.

**Freckles821: **Charlie, I have a question to ask you.

**R0ckstarr: **Okay, shoot.

**Freckles821: **Are you dead or alive?

**R0ckstarr: **…

**R0ckstarr: **I don't quite know, really.

**R0ckstarr: **To be honest.

**Freckles821: **Oh. Okay.

**Freckles821: **Just wondering.

**R0ckstarr: **Me too.

**Freckles821: **How can you not know if you're dead or not?

**R0ckstarr: **When the season finale stops right before they announce if you're dead or not.

**Freckles821: **What the…?

**R0ckstarr: **Oops! You weren't supposed to hear that.

**R0ckstarr: **Pretend I didn't say that, Alright? Alright.

**Freckles821: **Alrighty then.

**R0ckstarr: **Thanks.

**Freckles821: **Whateva.

**R0ckstarr has signed out**

**Freckles821 has signed out**

* * *

**Very short. Sorry. I'll get the next on up SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Drshephard has signed on**

**(About five minutes go by without anyone saying anything)**

**Freckles821: **Okay, this is pathetic. Someone say something!

**Drshephard: **Hi.

**Freckles81: **Hi.

**Drshephard: **So…

**Freckles821: **Now this is awkward.

**Drshephard: **Sorry.

**Freckles821: **Sorry.

**Drshephard: **What are you sorry for?

**Freckles821: **I was jealous of you and Juliet…

**Drshephard: **Jealous of what?

**Freckles821: **You spending time with her…

**Drshephard: **Let's be friends again!

**Drshephard: **BTW, You never replied when I said, "I love you."

**Freckles821: **My Bad.

**Freckles821: **I love you, too.

**Drshephard: **Yay!

**Bl0ndew0man has signed on**

**Bl0ndew0man: **Now I'm jealous

**R0ckstarr has signed**

**R0ckstarr: **Boohoo, Juliet!

**R0ckstarr has signed out**

**Bl0ndew0man: **I'm not going to give you any food, Charlie!

**R0ckstarr has signed on**

**R0ckstarr: **Boone says 'Boohoo', too!

**R0ckstarr has signed out**

**Drshephard: **I still haven't killed Locke for killing Boone, have I?

**Freckles821: **Nope.

**Bl0ndew0man has signed out**

**Freckles821: **Good!

**Freckles821: **Anyways…

**Drshephard: **Wanna help me beat him up?

**Freckles821: **Heck yes! Let's go!

**Drshephard has signed out**

**Freckles821 has signed out**

**Faithrawks87 has signed on**

**Faithrawks87: **Oh Shit!

**Faithrawks87 has signed out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Freckles821 has signed on**

**Drshephard has signed on**

Freckles821:Hey, Jack! I have a question I have been meaning to ask you.

Drshephard: What is it?

Freckles821: Well…you know how we are on a chatroom?

Drshephard: Actually, I have noticed that.

Freckles821: Well, can we do anything else on the Internet?

Drshephard: I've never looked into that.

Freckles821: Cause…couldn't we just, like, ask for rescue from someone? Or something?

Drshephard: You have a tremendous point on that.

**R0ckstarr has signed on**

Freckles821: What do you think, Charlie?

R0ckstarr: About what?

Freckles821: Don't you think we could just use the Internet to get rescued?

R0ckstarr: Actually, I sent an Email to the people at ABC, and they said that they're not ready for us to get rescued yet.

Drshephard: …?!

R0ckstarr: Oh…right. I know something you don't know.

**R0ckstarr has signed out**

Freckles821: I don't know about you, but that boy is giving me the creeps.

Drshephard: Seriously.

**Otherman1 has signed on**

**Drshephard has signed out**

**Freckles821 has signed out**

Otherman1: Be that way!

**Otherman1 has signed out**


End file.
